big_city_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Jigsaw
Jigsaw Puzzles are one of the types of puzzles in the Big City Adventure Game Series. Objective You are given a Blank "Canvas" and must put the pieces around the outside in that "Canvas" to form an image / The Painting of the Upcoming Location. Locations with Jigsaws San Francisco * Round 3: War Memorial Opera House * Round 7: SOMA * Round 11: Marina District * Round 15: Cable Car Museum * Round 19: Union Square * Round 23: North Beach * Round 27: Haight and Ashbury * Round 31: Alamo Square * Round 35: Fisherman's Wharf * Round 39: City Hall * Round 43: Alcatraz Island * Round 47: Baker Beach * Round 51: Lombard Street * Round 55: Japanese Tea Garden * Round 59: Chinatown Sydney * Round 6: Government House * Round 12: Hyde Park Barracks * Round 18: Maritime Museum * Round 24: The Domain * Round 30: Sydney Observatory * Round 36: Sydney Opera House * Round 42: Chinatown * Round 48: Botanical Gardens * Round 54: The Rocks * Round 60: The State Theatre * Round 66: Fort Denison * Round 72: Sydney Aquarium New York * Round 7: Grand Central Station * Round 14: Brooklyn Bridge * Round 21: Corner Store * Round 28: Tavern on the Green * Round 35: Wall Street * Round 42: Grand Central Station * Round 49: St Mark's Place * Round 56: Evolution Store * Round 63: Coney Island * Round 70: Union Square * Round 77: Subway * Round 84: Ellis Island Vancouver * Round 7: Lonsdale Quay * Round 14: H.R Macmillan Space Centre * Round 21: Kitsilano * Round 28: Yaletown * Round 35: Vancouver Art Gallery * Round 42: Downtown * Round 49: Stanley Park * Round 56: False Creek * Round 63: Granville Island London * Round 4: Old Scotland Yard * Round 14: Globe Theatre * Round 24: Old Scotland Yard * Round 34: Docklands * Round 44: Leadenhall Market Paris * Round 6: Jardim du Luxembourg * Round 16: Pont Alexandre III * Round 26: Grand Palais Opera House * Round 36: Basilica Saint Denis * Round 46: Tour de Eiffel * Round 56: Metro de Paris Tokyo * Round 4: Koishikawa Korakuen Garden * Round 14: Ueno Park * Round 24: Meiji Shrine * Round 34: Tokyo Imperial Palace * Round 44: National Diet Building * Round 54: Tokyo Station Rio de Janeiro * Round 5: Corcovado * Round 15: Maracana Stadium * Round 25: Ipanema * Round 35: Museu Historico Nacional * Round 45: Espaco Cultural da Marinha * Round 55: Sambodromo Istanbul * Round 4: Bath House * Round 14: Samatya Neighbourhood * Round 24: Sirkeci Station * Round 34: Rahmi M Koc Museum * Round 44: Bosphorus * Round 54: Yedikule Fortress Barcelona * Round 7: L'Aquarium de Barcelona * Round 17: Park Guell * Round 27: Gran Teatre del Liceu * Round 37: Port Vell * Round 47: Barcelona Zoo * Round 57: La Rambla Shanghai * Round 5: Nanjing Road * Round 15: The Bund * Round 25: Dongtai Road * Round 35: Fuxing Park * Round 45: Shanghai Museum * Round 55: Garden Bridge Rome * Round 9: Parthenon * Round 19: Piazza Navona * Round 29: Baths of Caracalla * Round 39: Villa Farnesia * Round 49: San Paolo Fuori le Mura * Round 59: Catacombs of St Domitilla Moscow * Round ?: * Round ?: * Round ?: * Round ?: * Round ?: * Round ?: Gallery Shanghai Jigsaw.png|Shanghai Jigsaw Rome Jigsaw.png|Rome Jigsaw Moscow Jigsaw Incomplete.png|Moscow Jigsaw Cairo Jigsaw.png|Cairo Jigsaw Newlands Jigsaw.png|Cape Town Jigsaw Chicago Jigsaw.png|Chicago Jigsaw Category:Puzzles